


Shot Through the Heart

by Fnuggi



Series: markus x reader [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Please be gentle with me, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men, swat!reader, this is my first time writing a reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnuggi/pseuds/Fnuggi
Summary: You're a member of the DPD SWAT team and you also happen to be dating Markus.





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since I last wrote anything, so I'm definitely rusty. But this has been sitting in my drafts folder for so long now, that I had to post it.

It was stupid, really. Markus and Simon had been walking back to Jericho when they had been ambushed. Both of them had though cutting through the alley would be safe and it had been a momentary distraction that had allowed the assailants to attack and capture them.

 _“Think we can take them?”_ Simon’s voice sounds in his mind.

 _“We don’t know how many there are in the building. Even if we could there’d be no guarantee we’d make it out safely, so we better not risk it”_ Markus replies. The slow trickle of thirium from his nose is a reminder of what happened when he tried to reason with their kidnappers. The loss of thirium wasn’t big enough to be critical, but it was still enough for it to be unpleasant.

_“So what do we do?”_

_“We stay put until someone finds us. They have to have noticed that we’re missing by now”_ Markus caught the skeptical look on Simon’s face out of the corner of his eye, but luckily, their kidnappers didn’t seem to notice.

Thirty-six minutes later, everything went to hell.

The door to the room where Markus and Simon were being kept was kicked open with enough force to startle their kidnappers. Before the men who had taken them could do anything, three of them lay dead on the ground.

However, one of them managed to grab Markus, and before the android knew what was happening he had a knife pressed to his throat.

It almost felt as if his thirium pump stopped working when the SWAT officer in front of him pointed their gun directly at him and for a brief moment, he was back during the night where they had marched on the camps. The night where they had faced what had, at the time, looked like certain death and won their freedom.

The faces in front of him were hidden behind faceplates, just like the ones that night had been and it was impossible to tell who was who. But he knew you had to be behind one of them.

“Put the weapon down, now!” The person in front of the group said in an authoritative voice.

“No way! What’s to keep you from shooting me as soon as I do?” Markus could feel the knife press tighter against his throat and a new wave of panic rose in him.

“you have my word on it”

“Not good enough!” the kidnapper shouted. “I need more than your empty promises” There was an almost hysterical pitch to his voice.

“The DPD can protect you, but only if you come willingly” The man’s voice had taken on a soothing tone.

“I-” The man hesitated. “Okay” To Markus’ relief, the knife fell to the ground and before he could do anything, he was pulled to his feet. He felt relief overcome him when you pulled off your helmet.

Markus swears his thirium pump stops at the sight of you, your hair plastered to your forehead and neck.

You’re beautiful.

The way you and the rest of the SWAT team move around the room is a sight to behold too and if Markus hadn’t known better, he would have guessed you were all androids.

Later, after the SWAT team has finished clearing the building, Markus found himself sitting in the back on an ambulance. One of the EMTs had just cleared him when you made your way over to him.

Before Markus could get a word out, you pulled him into a hug.

“I thought I’d lost you,” you said quietly.

“I’m fine” Markus hadn’t known how tense he had been until he felt something in his chest loosen at the physical contact. “Really”

Judging from the look you were giving him, you weren’t convinced.

“God, when I heard you had been taken…” You trailed off. “It scares me, how much I care about you. If something happened to you, I… I don’t know what I’d do”

Markus is taken aback by the admission. Your relationship is still so new, he hadn’t even considered that you felt that strongly about him.

Your first meeting had been a coincidence. Markus, North Simon, and Josh had been on their way back to Jericho after another successful raid, when they had come across you trying to help an injured android.

The fact that a human had gone out of their way to help an android was one of the things that had impressed Markus the most about you.

“You’re the strongest person I know. You’d find a way to go on” Markus replied, cupping your face. You leaned into his hand, enjoying the feeling. You had no idea how long the two of you stayed like that, but eventually, Markus’ hand fell away.

“Come on, let’s go home,” He said.

“Yeah, okay” you replied. You’d have to drop off your gear at the station first, of course, but after that, going home sounded perfect.


End file.
